Forum:Praxis Points: Is it possible to max out All the Available Augmentations with the DLC Missing Link?
I am currently on chapter 4 of Human Revolution. What a fantastic game. Just awesome! Anyway, I've read in some review of this game (it was for Human Revolution, and not the DLC Missing Link) that when playing you should choose your augmentations wisely as you won't be able to come close to getting all of them. The review said the number of praxis points achievable through smart play which favors getting the most praxis points, will fall far short of the number of praxis points needed to acquire maxing out all possible augmentations...bummer. The reviewer played the game as a stealthy character getting XP bonuses such a "Ghost" and "Smooth Operator" in addition to non-lethal takedowns. He also explored every area he could find for extra points. Assuming what he said is true, does anyone know if the DLC Missing Link will allow the player to attain each and every last augmentation? I read that the Missing Link can be started during the course of the regular game's quests. If so I would think that would open up a lot of game play options. Can you get all the available augs after gaining experience points while playing Missing Link? Anyone have any gameplay tips for getting the most XP out of main and side quests? I'd really like and appreciate to get help with this. *** Whatever help you can give me I truly will appreciate. All I ask is please, please NO SPOILERS. Unless it's unavoidable or very minor. Thanks,and happy gaming! Favreorite 22:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC) David 01/29/2012 :Word of advice: use the official, steam or gamefaqs forums, wiki's forum is dead. :As for your questions: 1) The Missing Link is a stand-alone expansion. It isn't integrated into the original and can played at any time you want. You start DLC with a black character and experience/praxis points you earn there do not carry over to the main game. 2) You can get every aug in the main game by the very end. See this or this. Basically it requires doing everything in a single playthrough: playing stealthily, knocking everyone out, hacking all devices, exploring everywhere, etc. You won't be able to do it on a first try as it requires knowing game very well, so don't bother. Also, frankly it isn't such a big deal because by the middle of the game you will have every useful aug. 3) If you need help with maxing the augs, check the "Experience by area" pages for DXHR and TML. They are full of spoilers, so I'd avoid them on your first playthrough. Gyronium 08:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your advice. This morning I got off the phone with an employee of a certain game company (I won't say who or what company - wouldn't be cool to do so w/o permission. However said person recommended, in response to a question similar to my posted topic here, to ask around at GameFAQs. I brought up one of the Deus Ex wiki's and he just repeated going to GameFAQs. Interesting. And probably in line with what you mentioned about wiki's forum being dead. I've had some good experiences at wiki sites for other games though. :Thx much for your help. Have a good day. :Favreorite 20:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC)